When Fires Burn Blue
by XxScriboLegoxX
Summary: Ursa returns to the Fire Nation after news reaches her of Fire Lord Ozai's fall. But when she goes to visit her husband in prison, she finds that old flames still burn hot. (First part of the story takes place before the TV show with their courtship and marriage).


_**Chapter Once:**_

She saw the crown prince standing by his father, a handsome smile on his face, black whiskers freshly trimmed and neatly combed. He wore the white robes indicating his future ascension to the throne of the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord himself stood beside him, a hand proudly placed on his shoulder, as he introduced him to some of the representatives that had just come in from the provenances. Her own father was among them, standing there with her brother, both in a respectful awe of their Fire Lord and Crown Prince. But Ursa's eyes did not linger on the Fire Lord, nor his heir, but instead moved to the forgotten younger brother standing behind them, a blank expression on his handsome face as he politely stood by, ignored by the multitude of men seeking favor, dignity in every ounce of his being.

She was standing off with some of the other ladies of the capital, but her eyes had not left the three royal men since her father had taken her brother to meet the Fire Lord. There was something about the other brother, Prince Ozai, that had her staring at him. It was everything about him that drew or to him. It was his long dark hair, golden piercing eyes, and strong jaw. He was tall too, towering over broth his brother, who was short to begin with, and their father. His shoulders were broad and his clothing draped over his muscular body perfectly. He was the perfect contrast to his brother, his was short, and though in good shape, did not have his brothers impressive physique. And while Crown Prince Iroh wore the white and gold robes reserved for the Prince set to inherit the throne, Ozai wore black and gold, and it emphasized his perfect white skin.

Ursa did not know how long Prince Ozai had been looking at her, or what he thought of her obvious and open appraisal of him, but when she realized that his golden eyes were settled on her exclusively she felt her face burn with humiliation. His perfect thin lips curved into a little smile, and it was then his turn to openly appraise her, but while her gaze had held awe and admiration, his held a darker intent. She felt her friend Hyun grab onto her arm and pull her closer, excitement in her quick whispers. The other leaned in jealously as they began to gossip, but Ursa could only pray to the great Fire God himself that he would swallow her up right there.

"Prince Ozai is looking at you," she whispered.

"Oh he is!" another girl nearly squealed.

"He is so handsome," another whispered, looking over toward him and giggling, fighting to gain his eye for herself.

"He should be Fire Lord next, he certainly looks the part," yet another girl Ursa had met that night said. Everyone looked at her in horror, though they agreed, and shushed her, the word treason being whispered softly.

"What I wouldn't give to spend a night between his sheets," one of the girls whispered. Ursa felt her eyes widen at the blatant remark, and was further surprised when everyone nodded and agreed, whispering wicked things to each other. Instead of taking part, Ursa worked up the courage to glance once again at Prince Ozai. He was still looking at her, but now his smile was a little less predatory. She blushed and glanced down, but looked back up at him right after. When the Fire Lord and the Crown Prince turned to leave the group of courtiers she saw her father look toward the not moving younger prince. Her father followed his gaze toward Ursa and he wasted no time. She did not hear what was said and her father approached the Prince, but in only a few seconds her father, brother, and Prince Ozai himself was walking toward them, his long black robes flowing behind him.

All of her friends began to giggle and Ursa felt her face burn bright red and her mind went blank. She did not know if she could possibly keep from dying from mortification. She was never good at these social situations. The direct descendant of an Avatar, she was from a wealthy, well know family, but she had never been very confident in social situations. She had been exposed to many callers back home in the country, but she was at the Capital. Things were different here, and the third in line for the throne (Crown Prince Iroh had just welcomed a strapping baby boy) was walking right toward her.

"May I please have the honor of presenting my beautiful daughter, Ursa," her father said affectionately and took her hand in his. "Ursa, his Royal Highness and Governor of the Hataki Islands, Prince Ozai."

"Your highness," Ursa murmured, curtseying low, as she had been shown.

"Lady Ursa," he replied, his deep, rich voice, sending shivers through her. There was heat in his voice, the same heat in his eyes, and she struggled to find her words as she stared into his eyes. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"What?" she asked and flinched when she saw the look of fury wash over her father's face. "Oh, yes, very much your highness, thank you."

She curtseyed again and he nodded.

"Is this your first time in the city?" Ozai asked her. She heard her friends move off, having not been introduced and therefore not allowed to speak to him, and she felt her panic set in deeper.

"Yes, my lord," she told him. "Thank you, my lord."

"I trust you are enjoying it," he said. "Have you seen any of the sights?"

"Not yet, my lord. We only just arrived yesterday, but I am looking forward to swimming in the hot springs."

"Ah, the hot springs in the city wonderful," he said warmly. "Far inferior to those at the palace though. Perhaps, should you or your father receive an invitation to come to court, you will visit them."

"That would be lovely, my lord," I told him, hoping my response was proper, and not forward. "Is that silk my lord?"

"Silk?" he asked bending slightly as if to hear me better.

"Your robes," she clarified and watched her father turn red. Surely she had not done anything too terrible. The Prince did not seem offended.

"Oh… yes it is," he responded and reached out. His hand on her was burning hot, large, and covered her hand completely. He brought her hand up to rest on his other arm, over his powerful bicep, and feel the cool, black silk.

"That feels lovely," she told him, slightly out of breath. She was not sure if she meant the silk, or the feel of his muscles flexing underneath it. His little smile told her he was not so sure either.

"And your dress? Is that cotton?" he asked and she nodded with a blush. He pinched the fabric of the sleeve of the arm that was resting on his. "It is high quality, and a lovely color."

"Thank you, my lord," she responded and took her hand away from him.

"Do you like silk, Lady Ursa?"

"It is my favorite," she told him. He nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you tonight, Lady Ursa, but I must be making my rounds. It is a tiring thing, being a prince," he told her and she nodded.

"Of course, your highness," she replied and gave her a deep curtsey. He returned her curtsey with a stiff bow and a nod to her father. He was then on his way, but he did not make rounds as he claimed. Instead he took his seat on the far side of the room, where he stayed all night, surrounded by beautiful women in silk dresses. They touched his arm, stroked his hands, and to no great surprise, but to her growing resignation, she watched him lean forward and kiss one girl on the cheek, a wide, playful smile on his lips.

When her father took her arm and they made their way home he chattered away at her about how proud he was that a Fire Prince actually cared enough to speak with her. It was her beauty and moral goodness, he told her warmly and her brother readily agreed. But Ursa could not forget the way he looked at those other woman and flirted with them. She had believed when he brought up an invitation to the palace that she might receive one, but now she knew it was not so. He had merely been polite, making conversation. He wanted a woman like those ones sitting by him all night. Beautiful, and experienced, woman who always knew what to say and how to act. She was not one of them, and the handsome prince would not even remember her name by morning… if he even remembered it now.

But to her utter shock and her father's and brother's elation, the next morning a magnificent red, gold, and black dress arrived at their house in the capital. A red, gold, and black, _silk _dress. Resting on top of the beautiful dress inside the box was a simple little note that left her dazed, and her father scheming on how to get her back into the Fire Prince's presence.

'Because a beautiful Lady should be draped in silk and diamonds –

–Ozai –'

When she pulled the silk dress out of the box she heard her brother curse under his breath. She had thought it was because the dress was so magnificent, but when she looked up he was pulling a necklace of glistening diamonds, no doubt imported from one of the Earth Kingdoms, out of the dress box. She stared at it in shock and surprise. Why would he send her something so beautiful, so valuable, after only a handful of words, when he had so many beautiful women there for him to choose from?

"You must where it to the banquet tonight!" her father called. He called a servant and had her hang the dress up and lock the diamonds away until later.

"The banquet?"

"In honor of the Crown Prince's son, silly girl," he scolded. "His royal highness will want to see you wearing them. It would be insulting should you not."

"Of course, father," she said and was sent to be scrubbed raw in steaming water. Her hair was combed for nearly an hour and put up in one of the more fashionable hair styles in the capital, though she would have preferred to wear it down. She was uncomfortable and in pain until she put on the silk dress and went to stand in front of the mirror. It was a beautiful dress and she blushed as she thought of the fire prince ordering it for her. And the diamonds being placed around her neck was an exciting experience. Never had she ever worn anything so expensive or beautiful in her entire life. She smiled as she eyed herself, excitement budding in her chest.

If the Fire Prince had these things brought to her, surely she had impressed him last night. Perhaps he had would spend more time with her tonight. She was hoping so when he father came in with the order that she must be a part of the ladies vying for his attention at the dinner. She was terrified when faced with the prospect. She would surely humiliate herself trying to fight for his attention. She would say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, but she had to. Her father told her such. She needed to gain his favor. It would do wonders to elevate their family.

"I am so nervous," she told him as she looked at herself in the mirror, but he offered her no comfort, only harsh words. She did her very best control herself, but as they walked into the banquet hall at the main administrative center in the heart of the capital, she felt any courage she had mustered up leave her. All eyes were on her as she walked into the hall. Her diamond necklace glistened, and her robes were magnificent.

"Go and thank him," her father urged when she spotted him speaking to some ambassadors' daughters. The meal would be beginning soon and they would be forced to take their seats far away from the royal prince, and she needed to express her gratitude immediately. Her father nudged her when she did not move and she walked toward him. Her stomach twisted into tight cords, and those cords did not loosen when his eyes landed on her. In fact they tightened, along with a hot molten liquid that filled her lower stomach.

"Lady Ursa," he said, interrupted a girl who had been giggling and tell him a story. Her giggling ceased immediately and Ursa received cold, hard looks from all the young women. She was the outsider, and the youngest of all of them. She had no right to their Prince, they thought, but his attention was now on her. "You have received my gift."

"Yes, your highness. It is magnificent. I could never thank you properly," she told him, successfully keeping the tremor from her voice.

"You could," he said simply, a smile playing on his lips. "I have promised myself to Ayami for the closing dance. Perhaps, next time, I shall escort you onto the dance floor?"

One of the girls, the one who had been speaking before she approached, glared at her coolly, and Ursa was sure this girl was Ayami.

"Nothing would please me more," she told him honestly. There was the sound of drums and people began to move to their seats. Ozai glanced over his shoulder toward the main banquet table where Fire Lord Azulon was seated.

"I am pleased you liked my gift. I hope that you enjoy your meal," he told her, smiling gently. She returned his smile with a brighter one of her own and only nodded dumbly.

"Yes… yes my Lord, excuse me," she blushed. She felt her heart fall again slightly when he held up an arm and Ayami took it, walking with him up to the royal table. When she looked over after taking her seat, and found him seated next to her, absorbed in conversation, she felt her heart being to ache.

"Lady Ayami is a royal cousin, third or fourth I think," her father whispered. "She was a favorite for the new princess for a long while, but months have passed since it was believed Prince Ozai would propose, and so far nothing. Many think he is disillusioned."

Ursa felt some hope begin to swell in her chest.

"He told me that had the next even he would like me to dance with him," she told him as the first course was sprawled out before them. Her father's eyes lit up.

"Be smart, my sweet child, please him, keep him in interested, and you might find yourself in the royal palace one day," he told her.

"Oh… father… he would never…"

"Look at the jewels he sent you," he told her sharply. "The amount of wealth that is hanging around your neck…"

Ursa reached up and touched the heavy diamonds.

"I am only sixteen father… He is nearly twenty two," she told him.

"A younger husband than you could hope for otherwise," he replied and she nodded slowly. "Keep doing what you are doing."

"How can I continue, if I do not even know what it is I am doing he likes so," she asked.

"You will do so or I will be sorely displeased," he answered simply and she nodded again. "Now shush, I wish to speak with the city treasurer."

She nodded and her father leaned over to speak to the man seated to his left. She licked her bottom lip and took a sip of hot spiced wine. It was delicious, but stronger than the sweet wine she preferred. She grimaced slightly and placed it down on the table and began to eat as daintily as possible.

Every time she glanced upward toward the prince he was laughing at something Ayami had said and she felt herself beginning to grow discouraged already. She admired his good looks as she ate, openly eyeing him, willing him to look toward her. She wanted him to know she would be open and receptive to any more advances… if these gifts were even an advance. Toward the third course she gave up and stared into her food all night. When the dance was called, and the leading men in the capital went to the floor she could not help but watch him with a heavy heart.

Her father might think these gifts meant something, but she knew the truth. They meant nothing. He had money to spare… he was only being kind. He had beautiful women around him, he was dancing with one now. He had no need for her. She looked down and took a big gulp of her spiced wine when she saw him smile down at Ayami. She kept her eyes on the table until the dance was over and she stood with everyone else to applaud. When she looked up she forgot to breath for a few moments.

Ayami was hanging on his arm, smiling and blushing at the crowed, obviously enjoying the attention. And while she had the attention of nearly everyone in the banquet hall, she did not have the attention of her Prince. No, the attention of Prince Ozai was not on Ayami, the woman many still believed would be his bride within the year.

Instead his eyes were on Ursa. His face was blank, impossible to read, but his eyes held a message she could not read just yet. She held eye contact with him, hope budding in her chest. She held eye contact with him for a long time, and even after the applause had stopped, and everyone began moving away to go home they held eye contact. It was not until Ursa felt her brother's hand on her arm, pulling her toward the door, that her gaze broke off. But even after she began walking away, her back to her Fire Prince, she could feel his hot gaze on her, and she felt a tingling root in her stomach.

()

A/N: I had written this story a long time ago but never finished it. I then combined two accounts I had (I had lost the password for one, created another, and then got back into it and deleted some stories). I do not have the original saved and so I decided to rewrite it.

I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Reviews would be very much appreciated!

I am only taking the TV show into account, so any comics or whatever do not factor in to my understanding of their character or relationship.

This story will be in three parts:

Part One: Courtship

Part Two: Marriage

Part Three: Ursa returning to the Fire Nation after Zuko takes the throne.


End file.
